


Gohan x Rouge x Amy Rose x Vanilla x Cream challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gohan x harem, Harem, Multi, Super Amy Rose, Super Rouge the bat, Super saiyan 4 Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok i don't know how to make requests or put out challenges so im putting out a challenge this way so to all you dragon ball z and sonic the hedgehog fans check out my idea and please make a good book.
Relationships: Gohan x Rouge the bat x Amy Rose x Vanilla x Cream





	Gohan x Rouge x Amy Rose x Vanilla x Cream challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know how to make requests or challenges so I'm putting one here so to all you dragon ball z and sonic the hedgehog fans and authors here's a challenge for you.

Ok so here's my idea and challenge you people. 

Ok so in the world of dragon ball z doing the battle between Gohan and Cell right after defeating Cell a rip in space and time opened up and swallows up Gohan and sends him into the world of sonic the hedgehog where he meets Sonic and his friends there Gohan is stuck there fir years and and while there he captures the hearts of multiple women who falls madly in love with him and he with them and this girls becomes his lovers and brides and after being lovers and married fir some years tgere world was destroyed by Goku black and with no where to go Gohan finds away to open up a portal back to his world where he and his wives go there Gohan is reunited with his ild family and friends and now Gohan and his wives will join Goku and the others in there new adventures and battles what crazy adventures will they all have and along the way Gohan and his wives starts a family of there own.

Ok this is a two book series where in the first book will be where Gohan is sent to the world of sonic the hedgehog and captures the hearts of Rouge the bat, Amy Rose, Vanilla and her daughter Cream and they become his lovers and brides and together they become some the universe strongest warriors and his wives will join him in Gohan many adventures and battles in the future and then after marrying his wives he gets bith Vanilla and cream pregnant then Goku black shows up and destroy there world with Sonic abd Shadow fighting him to give Gohan and his wives time to escape.

And the second book is where Gohan and his wives gets to Gohan world and meets his old family and friends and settle down in that world and Gohan and Amy and Rouge joins Goku and the others in there crazy adventures and battles growing stronger while Vanilla and cream get ready to have there and Gohan child and Gohan will face many challenges and enemies in the second book and Gohan will unlock super saiyan unlock super saiyan 3 and 4 before he and Amy and Rouge enters the tournament of power and Amy and Rouge will learn how to go super Amy and Super Rouge like Sonic and Shadow can. And the second book will be in dragon ball super ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see lots of authors make there own version of my idea and please let me know if you accept my challenge in the comments please.


End file.
